The Q&A Game
by jennied
Summary: A short story based on the Friends hanging out and playing a Q&A game. Please read and review.


**This is a short story set in Season One after TOW Nana dies Twice. It's basically just a silly little fic about the Friends hanging out and playing a Q&A game.**

**Hope you like it and please review**

**

* * *

**

Ross, Joey, Rachel, Phoebe and Monica were sat in Apartment 20 watching the television.

'I am so bored – why do we have to watch Ross' stupid dinosaur show.' Joey whined.

'Ssh.' Ross chastised.

'Ooh I know.' Phoebe said. 'I have a game, someone asks a question and whoever is picked has to answer it.'

'Eh… ok.' Rachel, Joey and Monica shrugged.

'Well ok seeing as how I made up the game I get to ask a question first.' Phoebe said. She thought for a minute and then came up with a question.

'Ok Rachel.' She said pointing to her. If you had to pick someone to go out with out of Ross, Joey and Chandler, who would it be?'

Ross who had been engrossed in his dinosaur documentary suddenly paid attention to the conversation and switched off the television. Joey smiled, he was glad to have something interesting happen and the dinosaur show disappear.

Rachel laughed. 'I can't seriously answer that.'

'Oh come on, it's just a game – it's fun.' Phoebe stated.

Rachel sighed. 'Ok then.' She leant forward in her seat and began to ponder the question. 'Erm… well… ok, Chandler... Chandler has a really cute smile but he is always making jokes and he is so sarcastic.'

'Yeh but eventually you just get used to it and drone him out so it wouldn't be such a problem.' Monica quipped.

Rachel laughed. 'True but even so I don't think I could cope with him 24/7 so I couldn't go out with him.'

'Bye, bye Chandler.' Joey joked.

'And you.' Rachel said as she turned to face Joey. 'You are so sweet but you are a terrible flirt.'

Joey smiled impressed with the compliment.

'Honey that isn't a good thing.' Rachel laughed; Joey just shrugged.

'Anyway.' Rachel continued, shaking her head. 'I guess that only leaves Ross.'

Ross smiled. 'Yeh and what about me…'

'Well you're…'

Just as Rachel was about to answer Ross' question the door opened.

'Hello children.' Chandler said as he entered Apartment 20 chucking his briefcase onto the table.

'Ssh.' Five voices shouted waving their hands to quiet him.

'What's going on?' Chandler enquired.

'Does he not get the whole ssh thing?' Phoebe asked.

Monica rolled her eyes and answered Chandler's question.

'We're playing a game; Rachel has to pick which, out of the three of you she'd go out with.' She said pointing to him, Joey and Ross.

'Oh, really!' Chandler said smugly, a smile spreading across his face.

'Yeh it's not you.' Phoebe said matter of factly. 'You're out already; in fact you were out first.' She continued, teasing him.

'Oh.' Chandler said as he walked over to the group. He looked crestfallen as he perched on the arm of the chair where Monica sat.

'So.' Phoebe said facing Rachel. 'Your final answer is?'

'Ross.' Rachel said smiling at him. 'I'd pick Ross.'

'Oh, sure pick the dinosaur geek.' Joey moaned.

'Hey.' Ross exclaimed.

'Dude you know it's true.' Joey said staring at him.

'Whatever.' Ross said rolling his eyes.

'Aaw sweetie, I think it's cool that you're so passionate about dinosaurs.' Rachel told Ross, who smiled, his ego inflating with pride, everyone else groaned.

'Anyway.' Phoebe said getting back to the game. 'Monica, what about you, who would you pick?' She asked looking at her.

'Hey, no fair, Monica only has to pick between Joey and Chandler.' Rachel jokily moaned.

'Oh my god.' Joey started. 'I can't believe you'd just automatically throw Ross out of the equation, Monica can pick him if she wants, Ross is a great guy – yeh you are.' He said pointing at him, defending his honour. Ross didn't seem to appreciate it though he looked incredulous.

'That's sick man.' Ross said, shaking his head in disgust.

'Eew, Joey that's gross.' Monica stated.

'What?' Joey asked confused looking at the freaked out looks on the faces of his five friends.

'Ah.' Joey then said nodding his head as he finally understood.

'There you go.' Chandler pointed, as Joey clicked.

'So come on, who would you pick?' Phoebe asked Monica returning to her question.

'Eh I suppose I'd pick Joey.' Monica answered after a few minutes of deliberation.

Joey smiled. 'Yeh you do, so how you doin'?' Monica glared at him and he shut up.

'Ah another rejection – I'm even rejected hypothetically now – god I'm such a loser.' Chandler moaned.

'Aaw sweetie.' Monica said putting her arm around him, which prompted laughter from the gang.

'So can I play now please?' Chandler asked, recovering from his rejection.

'Sure.' Phoebe said smiling. 'Now let's think of a question for you?' Phoebe sat for a few minutes and then snapped her fingers as she came up with her question.

'Out of me, Rach and Mon who would you go out with?' She asked.

'That's what you came up with? That's rubbish.' Chandler said.

'Hey! Don't belittle the questions.' Phoebe snapped. 'Now answer.'

Chandler playfully stuck out his bottom lip and pretended to cry.

'Ooh, I'm sorry honey.' Phoebe apologised getting up and hugging him. Chandler smiled as she sat back down.

'Before I answer your question Pheebs, I just want to know who would you pick to go out with out of me, Joey and Ross?' Chandler asked.

'Joey, obviously.' Phoebe replied without hesitation.

'Oh, Joey.' Chandler mocked.

'How you doin'?' Joey said winking at Phoebe, who winked back at him in return.

Chandler rolled his eyes in disgust.

'So let's see I've been rejected by all three of you.' Chandler said pointing to Rachel, Monica and Phoebe, who nodded their heads sympathetically.

'Right ok well in that case then, I guess I'll pick… none of you… yeh that's right.' Chandler laughed. 'In fact, you know what; screw it I'll pick Joey as well.' Chandler finished.

Joey's eyes widened and everybody's mouths opened in shock.

'This really doesn't help me on the coming across as gay front does it?' Chandler asked sheepishly as he realised what he'd said.

'Er no.' Everybody answered getting up.

'Anyway.' Monica asked changing the subject. 'Who's up for coffee?'

'Ooh, yeh I am.' Five voices replied as they headed out of the Apartment…


End file.
